


Flight in the night

by Zombieheroine



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Dirty Talk, Domination, M/M, Praise Kink, Submission, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieheroine/pseuds/Zombieheroine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skywarp and Thundercracker team up on their beloved bondmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight in the night

Starscream was venting heavily and trembling in his place. A thick fabric covered his optics and he was left in darkness, allowed to only feel. And feel he did. The processing lane free of optical information was taken over by a stream of sensory data and the charge kept rising. 

There were two strong EM fields present, both of them flaring and enveloping Starscream from behind and front, unashamed and open with emotions.

_Desire. Excitement. Adoration._

“You're so good, Starscream,” praised Thundercracker. He was seated between Starscream's spread legs and stroking everything he could reach with his servos, digits running up and down the sensitive thighs and every now and then stopping to lightly caress the spike and the leaking valve, both long ago ready to take things to the next level. 

“So pretty and all for us!”

“And if you keep being this nice, we might grant you overload,” Skywarp snickered behind him. He had Starscream's upper frame hugged close to his chassis, his arms holding him firmly in place. He was wriggling and laughing, palming his wingmate's chassis and abdomen, licking and kissing the side of Starscream's face plates and venting hot air that ghosted on his sensitive frame. 

“Come on, Starscream, we know you're ready. Go on and say it already,” Thundercracker said and slipped two digits inside the mech spread in front of him and begun to finger him in an agonizingly slow pace. 

“Yeah, come on! Say it to us!” Skywarp panted against Starscream's audio receptors. He was growing impatient himself, already grinding his spike against Starscream's back.

_Want. Need. We want you. Give yourself to us._

Starscream's processor was swimming with pent up energy. His whole frame was charged and overheated, he bucked against Thundercracker's digits and let his helm fall on Skywarp's shoulder while long desperate moans and harsh ex-vents poured out of his mouth. He wasn't going to give in easily, there was always the chance that one of his bondmates might crack before him. 

“Oh Starscream, you're so pretty when you tremble for us!” Skywarp whispered into his audial. “Come on, I can see how much you want it. I can feel your desperate need.”

“Go ahead, darling. Just one little word and then we'll have you,” Thundercracker echoed, pushing his digits in to the hilt and then stopping. 

Starscream tried to trash, but the combined strength of his mates overpowered him. 

Then Skywarp's servos slid down to his abdomen and his denta gently bit into his neck cables.

“O... oh - ! Please! Please! Please I can't wait anymore, please I need – I need -”

“We know,” Skywarp and Thundercracker said in unison as Skywarp turned Starscream's helm to kiss him and Thundercracker hoisted his pedes on his shoulders and slid in with one smooth thrust.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I had to get out of my system. Also this is that kind of stuff that what happens when I stay up until 3 A:M.  
> My flatmate urged me on to write this and he also beta-read it and here we are! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this short ride.


End file.
